He's back? That Teme!
by Frozenwing
Summary: Naruko has hated Sasuke since the day he left. But what happens when shes on a walk one day and he appears in front of her? How will she take this? What about when Sakura asks her if she is in love with him? Is she? Find out! (first attempt at a oneshot, and at a naruto fanfic.) (I added stuff) (formally known as He's back! That stupid teme.)EDITED 9/4/2016! FemNaruSasu.


First one shot naruto fanfic! _**I UPDATED IT 9/4/2016! ADDED STUFF AND FIXED SOME STUFF TOO! Also, any photos I use for these is ones I drew! **_

*Disclaimer! No matter how much I want to, I don't own Naruto… Or Naruto Shippuden… Because if I did, no one would watch it! XD

I would like to thank Aoifan91 and Magix-Daislen-10 for adding to his/her favorites/Follow list! I didn't think I would get any o.O!

_Words like this means that this is Naruko's thoughts._

Words like this means that this is regular.

I was walking in the forest just outside of Konoha, the air was crisp and clean smelling and the sun was shining down on me. I sat down on the soft cushiony grass thinking, about 'him'.

"Naruko? What are you doing out here, do you have no missions or something?" I jumped at the sudden voice. Looking up to see Sakura looking back down at me, with her jade eyes and once again long pink hair softly falling down in front of her face as she stared down. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Yeah, I got a day off. But it took a while since Tsunade-baa-chan was being stubborn about letting me have a day off after working me to death!" I sat there pouting as Sakura chuckled slightly. She sat down beside and we stayed there, lying on the cool grass with the summer breeze blowing against us, making the grass sway from left to right. It was peaceful, and then I felt something was off. Something was strange. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Sakura did not seem to notice, so I guess it was nothing. I hope.

I awoke to a leaf falling on my nose. As I sat up the wind blew and my long blonde hair flew into my face. I looked around and noticed Sakura was gone, in her stead 'he' was standing there. *Thump* *Ba-Thump* Sasuke stood there, dark eyes glaring at me. But when he saw me staring, they softened.

_Why was 'he' here? After many failed attempts so bring him back, why would he stand here before me? Is he taunting me? _"Naru-chan." He smirked, why did he always smirk? Ergh! _*Thump* *Ba-Thump* Why is my heart beating so fast like this?! It's not because of this... This traitor! After all, he left us long ago._

I looked up at him, a devious grin portrayed on my face, "Sasuke, what are you doing here, ne Teme? You left us years ago, leaving after knocking out Sakura, leaving to let her crying afterwards!" at the end my voice started to turn into more of a low growl. I started to shake from the anger I felt, my hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to keep myself from exploading. He started to walk towards me, with a smirk still on his face.

_Gr, even now he is still- _I stopped myself before finishing, noticing I was about to admit to him being hot, _there is no way that, that, that this Teme could be hot. A _wild blush started to creep across my face the closer he got. He got over to me and stared me in the eyes. His eyes make you feel like he can see into you just by looking at you. My heart started to go crazy. _I think it's time to leave…_ As I got up and started to leave, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around surprised to see slightly pouty faced Uchiha Sasuke. A new blush started to creep onto my face.

"Don't leave yet. I haven't seen you in a long time." he walked over to place his head on my shoulder. I could feel the blush deepening itself on my face. I weakly tried to push him off, but he just kept his head there and grabbed my waist. His grip tightened when I tried to pull back.

I stood there, stunned. Sasuke, the guy who left us long ago to go with Orochimaru, is here now hugging me. _What is happening? Why is he hugging me? Why is he even here? _My mind started to reel. Tears slowly forming themselves at the edges of my sky blue eyes.

I once again started to try pushing him off again, when a kunai landed beside us. I looked over to see Sakura coming towards me. I felt slightly upset. _Why do I feel disappointed? Shouldn't I be happy she came to save me? _"Naruko! Are you okay?" I could hear Sakura yelling over to me. I felt Sasuke moving away slowly. As I was about to answer Sasuke put his hand over my mouth.

He lifted up his head to look at me for a second. He had this, sad look. _Why, does he look so saddened? _

"I'll be waiting here for you tomorrow same time as when we met today. Please, come and don't tell anyone." he looked at me pleadingly. Then he glared at Sakura and disappeared.

After I got home, I sat down to think about what Sasuke said. _Why would he ask me to meet him there again? Is he going to challenge me to a fight? Ug, what should I do?_

As I got up to go get some ramen, I heard a tap at the window. I turned around quickly in surprise, my golden locks flying everywhere. "Naruko? You in there? It's Sakura! Let me come in please!" I heard her say in whispers. I went over to the window to unlock it.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as she jumped in. She stood there, watching me. A sad look starting to appear on her face. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

I stood there in disbelief. _Me? In love with him? No way! There is no way that could happen. _

"N-no! Why would I be?!" ah, curse this stupid stuttering! She looked at me, sadness still in her eyes.

"Yes, yes you are. I was watching you two before I intervened. He hugged you, and for a moment, you just stood there. And when you tried to 'push' him away you didn't give too much of a struggle. And even now, you were thinking of him weren't you?"

"I was not thinking about him!" I quietly yelled. She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not dumb. Yes you were. All I have to say is be careful. I don;t want you getting hurt!" Before I could reply she left the same way she came in. Leaving me to stew in my already chaotic thoughts.

What did she mean I was in love with him! And I did try to get away! I think...

~Time skip to when the two meet up the next day~

_I wonder if he's really coming. He's late! By a long time too! Ug, I don't even know why I came myself! I-_ "You came!" I looked over to see Sasuke. He had cuts all over him, his face was all bruised. His clothes were torn as well.

"S-Sasuke! What happened?!" I asked as I ran over to him. He fell over into my arms. He let out a small chuckle. "I was found by some Konoha ninjas. Let's just say, they were stronger than they looked, plus they out numbered me twelve to one. Not to mention I decided against attacking them seriously, after all you'd probably be pretty mad if I killed them or roughed them up to bad, wouldn't you?."

Tears started falling down, my cheek. Tears? Wait why are tears falling? I was about to wipe them away when Sasuke stood back up and wiped them for me. "Sasuke?" He then grabbed my chin and made me look towards him. He leaned in closer and closeer until the distance between me and him was nonexistent. His lips were warm and soft. It sent my head reeling around and my thoughts jumbled up. _K-kiss!? Why is he k-k-kissing me? But it feels… _We broke apart, "S-Sasuke?" I looked down as I felt the blush start to creep onto my face.

"I think he went this way!" I heard one of the men say. They were looking for Sasuke!

"Sasuke, you have to get out of here! Quickly!" he shook his head.

"I love you, I won't leave. Not again." *Thump* *Ba-Thump*

Tears started rolling down my face. And I realised, all this time even as genin I was in love with him. "Sasuke. I, I love you too… So please, leave! I don't want them to catch you, if they do..." his head rose to look me in the eyes. He had an extremely sad look on his face. He leaned his head against my neck.

"Okay, but I will return someday! Wait for me, Naruko!" he jumped away, leaving me alone and crying. The ninjas following him ran past me without a second thought.

~Two years later~

I was sitting on a chair next to my window in my house looking out when suddenly, a raven-haired man jumped up to the window.

"Sasuke?! What, what are you doing here?" I said getting up to open the window.

"I was finally able to get the Hokage to accept me again! Of course, I am under strict watch. Can I come in?" I nodded and let him come in. "I missed you, Naruko. Oh, your hair has gotten longer." I looked down, he was right. My hair now goes down to right down to the bottom of my back.

"Yeah, it has… Sasuke, I have missed you!" I said throwing my arms around him. I looked up, and once again, he kissed me. The kiss was just as amazing as the first, if not better. Still sending my head reeling in all directions.

Well, I have never really written anything like this so I know it's not the greatest but… Anyways, that's it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
